


Cherry Cas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Language, M/M, drunkennes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam was just enjoying a nice day out, and then wanted to come back to the bunker and have a nice dinner with his brother. But a drunken, and singing, Dean had other plans…





	Cherry Cas

When Sam went to town, he had planned on relaxing in the small bookstore and reading, taking a break from hunting.  He found this place the last time he was in town on a supply run.  He always wanted to come back and check it out, and now that they didn’t have any hunts, he finally had that opportunity. 

 

The store was a small little shop owned by an older woman.  She had a kind smile when he walked in and welcomed him to her little shop.  He really did feel at home in this little store.  Which is why it became no big surprise when he had managed to spend about three hours in it, looking through all the books, having a large stack up at the front desk of what he was going to purchase.

 

Sam was actually pleasantly surprised how many old lore books were stashed away in this store. One titled ‘The Demonic Tomes of Baal’ had him very excited.  It was written in an old language he didn’t even recognize.  He knew Dean would probably give him grief for ‘nerding out’ over the book, but it was too good to pass up. 

                                                                                                                          

The older woman was patient as she watched the tall man run around and get excited over every new book he had found.  She chuckled when he would come over with an armful of more books, setting them up on the counter.

 

“Young man, are you going to be able to get these home?”  She chuckled as he looked up at her with a big grin on his face.

 

“Oh yea, I drove!”  He said excitedly.  He looked at the large pile of books, that easily had about fifteen in it, and gave a shy smile.  “But I should stop now…”

 

The woman smiled at him as she rang up his order.  She got ten books in and stopped, rambling off a quick total.

 

“Oh, but…ma’am, I would like those as well.”  He said as he pointed to the other books.

 

“I’m well aware, young man.  But an order this large deserves a discount.  Besides, I have a feeling you will be back.  There are still books left on the shelves.”  She joked as she pushed the books across the countertop and towards Sam.

 

Sam was sure to thank her profusely before he was hauling his new books out to the Impala.  It was dusk when Sam finally got everything in the car and he felt peckish.  “Why not grab something to eat?”  He thought to himself. 

 

There was a little dinner on the outskirts of town that made the best food.  But Sam wasn’t selfish, he immediately pulled out his phone and dialed Dean, wanting to know if he wanted his usual artery clogging burger or something else.

 

“Hey, this is Dean.  Leave your name, number, and nightmare after the beep.”  Sam rolled his eyes as he ended the call and tossed his phone in the passenger seat.  Only Dean would think a voicemail like that would be appropriate.  He was probably in the shower or something.

 

000

 

Sam never heard back from Dean, which worried him a little.  But he knew his brother was in the bunker, so he didn’t worry too much.  And besides, Castiel was with him.  He really couldn’t be safer.  He pulled into the garage of the bunker and went through the motions of making sure he had everything, then snatched up the bags of food and headed in.

 

When he first opened the door, he was met with the sound of music.  “The hell?”  He said to himself as he followed the music in.  It got louder and louder as he made his back towards the library.  “Dean?  Cas?”  He asked as he turned the corner and walked down the hallway.

 

He paused as he listened to the music, realizing that…Dean was singing along.  Sam chuckled as he heard Dean’s voice get louder and louder. 

 

But then he froze when he turned the corner into the library and saw the sight before him.

 

Cas was sitting in a chair, staring up at Dean with a strange smile on his face. 

 

Dean…Dean was kneeling on the table, singing loudly into his beer, which he was using a microphone, as he pointed to Castiel.

 

“He’s my cherry pie!”  He screamed into the bottle as Castiel nodded, seemingly entranced by Dean’s craziness.

 

“The hell is going on here?!”  Sam screeched as Dean snapped his head up to Sam and gave him a big smile.  “Are you drunk?!” 

 

“Sammy!”  Dean shouted as he threw his hands up in the air excitedly.  “Did you know?!  Cas is my cherry pie!  He’s my cherry…Cas!  He’s my Cherry Cas!” 

 

Sam looked to the angel, realizing he wasn’t about to get a serious answer from his brother.  “Cas, what the hell is going on?”

 

“I believe Dean explained it to you, Sam.  I am his cherry pie.”  His words and tone of voice was serious as he stood up next to the table.

 

“Damn straight you are, angel.”  Dean said as he pulled Cas into him for a sloppy kiss.

 

“WOAH!”  Sam turned away as he threw the bags down on the table.  “God, I’m right here, Dean!”  He yelled as he pulled out his own food and took off for his bedroom.

 

Sam tried to put the image from his mind of Dean sticking his tongue down the angel’s throat, but it wasn’t happening.  “Need brain bleach…”  Sam said as he shut his bedroom door behind him and locked it, not wanting the drunken Dean to make a surprise appearance.  It wasn’t the first time he muttered those three words with respect to Dean and Cas…unfortunately.

 

Sam set up shop on his bed with his meal as he turned on Netflix, hoping to take his mind off everything, but then he froze when he heard the music start back up, hearing Dean start singing ‘Cherry Pie’ all over again, but changing the lyrics to ‘Cherry Cas’. 

 

“You’re an idiot, Dean.”  Sam said to no one as he turned up the volume on the TV, hoping to drown out his brother’s drunken shenanigans.


End file.
